Jumblin' Joe
'Joseph Francis Crowley '''or more commonly known as '''Jumblin' Joe '( February 16, 1976 in Noble City, Sylvania ) is a Lovian comedian, actor, and director. Crowley got his start in acting and comedy at just 9 years old, and has made countless other projects since then. Biography Early life Crowley was born in 1976 as the only child of Thomas Walter Crowley III, a play actor and songwriter from Noble City, and Caroline Amanda Vladimir, a Russian dentist from Novgorod. Crowley grew up in a small middle-class family near the Bayside neighborhood of Noble City, where he attended and graduated from Foxton Primary School in 1992. "I remember seeing James ( Darling ) a few times in the building, but I don't have that much of a recollection of it". When Crowley was just 9 years old, his father let him audition to be in one of his plays with him. Crowley won the part, and began acting and telling jokes, although "quite laughably bad" as Crowley and his father puts it. Crowley then acted in multiple plays and did stand-up comedy in Foxton, carrying on into high school. Crowley later graduated from high school in 1994, and gained a scholarship in Film and Visual Studies at Blackburn University, Noble City. He graduated in 1998, barely passing. Beginnings of Career After university, Crowley decided to pursue the field of stand-up comedy, as recommended by his family and friends. He named himself "Jumblin' Joe" after what he called himself in high school, "Jacko Joe". He started to do shows in pubs and restaurants near his university's campus around December of 1998, gaining a few fans and followers along the way. But what really kick-started his career was when one of his best friends recommended that he put his cousin, James Darling, in one of his shows since he was "really funny and quirky", as told by Crowley's friend. Crowley decided to give Darling a shot, since he thought "two heads were better than one". On October 8, 1999, Darling and Crowley did a show at a General's Chicken place in Bayside, where they both lived. The performance was considered "very raunchy and cheesy, but ridiculously funny" by both critics and regular people who watched the show. Crowley and Darling did multiple shows at many different theaters, pubs, and restaurants throughout 1999, and due to the request of a fan, renamed themselves to "The Two J's". TV Premiere In the winter of 2000, the duo got a call from President Sanvi Smith of Kaboom Media Group. Smith said that one of his employees from Bayside, who was also a friend of Crowley, recommended that the group be a part of Kaboom 1's upcoming show The Friday Night Show, or TFNS. The duo agreed to go on the show, and on October 8, 2000 at 9:30 PM, the duo appeared as the first main act on the pilot episode of TFNS. The show rocketed to success in Lovia, with exactly 31,935 people all over Lovia watching the first episode alone. The duo continued to be a part of TFNS until the second season started on July 8, 2001 when the group decided to "let other up and coming comedians breathe some fresh air in the show". After the Premiere After TFNS's first season ended on March 29, 2001, the duo was extremely popular in the media. They were being interviewed multiple times, had been in hundreds of shows touring and doing stand-up throughout Lovia and even in other countries like the United States and Canada, and had been making quite a lot of money. In Summer 2001, Sanvi Smith offered them a contract: if they stayed with Kaboom Media Group for at least a decade, they would earn $100,000 a week. They accepted, and shortly after, The Darling and Crowley Show was announced to be in production in 2002. After The Darling and Crowley Show began its third season in 2005, James Darling, Crowley's partner, announced that "they would no longer be a duo, and end The Darling and Crowley Show once it hit its fourth season." In 2006, the duo parted separate ways, The Darling and Crowley Show ended on April 7, 2006 after its fourth season was complete, and Crowley announced he was making an independent film named Foul Mouth. Movie Career On March 7-10, 2007, Crowley's first movie, ''Foul Mouth ''was shown on Kaboom 1 and multiple small theaters throughout the country. The movie was about a comedian who gets lots of controversy, and eventually has to pay bail to not go to jail for his crudeness. He eventually re-evaluates his life, and decides to move on with his life. The movie was a massive success, with critics calling it "a funny, ridiculously crude movie that shows the potential of Crowley as a filmmaker". In 2009, Crowley made ''DREEM, ''a film based on sponsoring and telling the story of three up and coming comedians in Noble City. Critics also adored the movie, saying that "it was an extremely satisfying and touching story from beginning to end." In 2014, after multiple years of polishing and re-furbishing the movie, ''Reality in Chains ''was Crowley's first movie on the big screen. It was about the story of a drug addict who tried to change his messed-up life, but eventually killed himself in the process. Critics called the movie "disturbing and grim to look at, but a very odd and great movie from Crowley." Personal life Crowley married Harriet Lindsay Frandell, an Australian script writer in 1998 shortly after graduating from college. They had 3 children together: Stephen Adam Crowley ( 2001 - now ) Louis William Crowley ( 2003 - now ) and Jacob Elliott Crowley ( 2006 - now ). Category:Actor Category:Comedian Category:Film director Category:Writer Category:Living person